Chloe The Drama Queen
by Rhizer
Summary: Chloe can be a little dramatic sometimes... One-shot.


**Based on the prompt: Chloe- "Just hold me and promise to never let go."**

* * *

Beca wraps her arms tightly around Chloe holding her somewhat awkwardly in the doorway of the apartment. Friday night was their date night and Beca had headed straight for Chloe's apartment as soon as her last class for the week had finished. She had been expecting.. well to be honest she had no idea what to expect, when it was her turn to organize date night Chloe was constantly surprising Beca but she can say for certain that she definitely say she wasn't expecting a sobbing Chloe to fall into her arms as soon as the door opened.

Running a soothing hand across her back Beca tries to calm her down.

"Ok, it's ok I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." She murmurs pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Let's get inside alright?" Beca whispers as she awkwardly tries to maneuver Chloe over to the couch, kicking the door closed behind her. Once they're seated Beca lightly scratches patterns across the back of her neck until Chloe seems to relax.

"Babe what's going on? Why are you so upset?" She asks cautiously.

"He let go." Is the response mumbled into her neck.

"What do you mean? Who let go?" Beca asks confused about who her girlfriend could be talking about.

"Oh god is it Gramps? Did he finally…"

Chloe snaps back out of her grasp.

"What? No! Why would you say that?" Her sudden change in demeanour catches Beca off guard.

"Uhh sorry I just…"

"No Gramps is determined to be around when 'you finally make an honest woman out of his only granddaughter'." Chloe replies waving air quotes around, not noticing when Beca's eyes widen slightly.

"He'll probably out live us all."

"Right, sorry." Beca mumbles. "So if it's not that then what had you all worked up?

Beca cringes as soon as the words leave her mouth, realizing too late that that was the wrong thing to say. Tears well up in Chloe's eyes and her bottom lip begins to quiver as she remembers what upset her.

"Chloe what happened?" Beca asks feeling scared.

"He let go. He just let go. They were both finally happy and then that stupid iceberg had to ruin it all!"

"Iceberg? What the hell are you talking about? Who let go?!" Beca is at a complete loss now.

"JACK! He just left Rose floating on the door in the middle of the ocean! They could've been so happy! It's just so tragic."

Beca just stares at her girlfriend totally bewildered.

"Babe you're not making any sense. We don't know anyone called Jack or Rose." She states cautiously

Once again Beca realizes too late that she's just said the wrong thing as Chloe's face morphs into a look of pure horror.

"Tell me you're joking, Beca tell me it isn't so!"

Beca stares at Chloe blankly.

"You haven't seen Titanic?!"

"The boat?" She guesses half heartedly.

"The movie! The box office record breaking, life changing movie!"

"Oh…That Titanic." Beca sighs.

"Yes _that _Titanic."

"I don't really see what the big deal is…it's just a movie."

Chloe forces herself to pause and take a deep breathe to stop herself from yelling.

"Just a..? _Just a movie!?_ Who _are _you?" She gasps at Beca.

"Right." She says determinately. "I'm going to make popcorn."

"Chlo..Wait what?"

"I'm going to make popcorn because we are going to watch Titanic."

"Chlo.." Beca whines.

"Date night." Chloe replies sternly.

"But…"

"Nope. It's my turn to choose what we do and I've chosen." She throws over her shoulder as she walks to the kitchen. She has just started the popcorn in the microwave when two arm slip around her waist, a pair of lips attaching themselves to her shoulder.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to convince you there are better things we could be doing for date night?" Is mumbled into her neck.

Chloe hummed contently as Beca nibbles just _there_. She can practically feel the smirk when her girlfriend thinks she's winning.

The microwave beeps.

"Popcorn is done!" She states cheerfully pulling away to prepare the butter flavoured snack. Grabbing the filled bowl she turns only to be met with a frowning Beca.

"If you love me you won't make me do this." She pouts grumpily.

"It's just a movie Beca it's not going to hurt you."

"You know how much I hate movies!" Beca huffs.

"Plllleeeaassseee." She pulls out the big guns, giving her best puppy dog look. When Beca continues to resist she steps it up again. Moving forward one hand holding the popcorn out of the way, the other landing on Beca's hip and quickly finding it's way under her shirt to grasp at her waist.

"Ill make it worth your while." She husks brushing her lips over Beca's.

"Mmm go on…" Beca whispers.

"I bought us a new toy. One I know you're going to love because I found the website up on your computer. So hot. I just wish you'd told me sooner." Chloe practically moans in her ear.

"I was planning on telling you."

"It's ok babe, I know now and I can't wait to try it out." She replies smirking.

"Just as soon as we've watched the movie." She adds, stepping away from her girlfriend.

Beca groans.

"Fine but know that I hate you and your underhanded methods."

"You love me and my underhanded methods." Chloe retorts waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Rolling her eyes Beca sighs.

"Dammit let's just hurry up and get this stupid movie over with."

She turns and walks back into the lounge-room, flopping down onto the couch. Chloe follows close behind snuggling into Beca's side, bowl of popcorn on their laps and remote in hand, she quickly starts the movie up.

It's a few minutes before Beca pipes up again.

"How long does this thing go for anyway?"

"Oh..umm I think close to two hours." Chloe replies innocently.


End file.
